Scarred for Life
by autumn midnights
Summary: James is disgusted at the thought of his sister and Scorpius Malfoy. And Lily? She's just annoyed at James. Welcome to another normal day in the Potter home. Harry/Ginny, Al/OC, Lily Luna/Scorpius. Rated T. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Everything is JK Rowling's. But you already know that.

A/N: This is for the Endless Opportunities Challenge, where I chose the title 'Scarred for Life', characters James Sirius and Lily Luna, and the prompt "This letter was not meant for your eyes".

* * *

It was only a couple of days before September 1st, when the Hogwarts Express would show up at King's Cross Station to take the students back to school for their new year. In the case of Lily Luna Potter, she would be heading back for her fifth year. Her brother Albus would be heading back for his seventh. For the first time, the oldest Potter sibling, James, would not be going to Hogwarts with them, having graduated just a couple months before. This annoyed him greatly, as it meant he would not be there to threaten Scorpius Malfoy, his little sister's boyfriend. He enjoyed threatening Scorpius, although it annoyed Lily to no end. Maybe that's why he liked it so much. Older brothers always enjoyed annoying their little sisters.

On this particular day, Lily was sleeping in. It was summer, after all, and there was no point in waking up early. The rest of the family was already up, and sitting around the kitchen table eating breakfast. Harry was talking about Auror-related things to Ginny, while James monologued about Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products to Al, who was barely listening. While these conversations were happening, the family owls all flew in. Harry and Ginny shared a large Snowy that they had named Hedwig after the former's childhood owl, while James had an owl named Zonko and Al had one named Helga. Lily's was the smallest, a little gray ball of feathers named Storm.

Hedwig dropped off a lurid neon blue envelope at Ginny's plate (no doubt from Luna Scamander, if the envelope was any indication). James received a small package from Zonko, no doubt with WWW products inside - he had recently gotten a job there as an assistant, but had several good ideas for improving existing products and creating new ones. Al got a letter from someone, possibly the Head Girl of Hogwarts, Alison O'Leary, who he was dating. Storm held a letter, too, although since Lily wasn't there, he just dropped it in front of the chair where she usually sat before flying back outside.

James glanced at the letter. "Wonder who that's from?"

"Probably Scorpius," Al mumbled, engrossed in reading his own.

"What does he want with Lily? They'll be seeing each other in three days!" James reached over, tearing open the envelope before either of his parents could say not to. He skimmed through the first couple of paragraphs, and then when he reached the bottom, dropped it abruptly. "EW!"

Al's head shot up. "What the bloody hell - "

"Albus, language!" Ginny sharply reminded her middle child. "James, don't look at Lily's mail."

"Scorpius Malfoy wrote this: 'I can't wait to see you again, Lily. I can't wait to kiss you. We need to make up for lost time over the summer. Maybe you could sneak into the boy's dormitory one time when nobody else is around, so we can have a little private time together, if it's okay with you." James made a face.

"EXCUSE ME?" Lily had just come out of her room, and she was glaring fiercely at her oldest brother. It was a good thing, in his opinion, that she was underage and not allowed to use magic during the summer, or else she would have hexed him by now. "Did you read my letter? This letter was not meant for your eyes!" She roughly grabbed it, pulling it to her chest.

"Lily's right, James. It isn't polite to read other people's mail," Ginny reprimanded him. "Imagine if Lily did that to you."

"Yeah, but at least I don't have anyone sending me inappropriate things," James retorted. "Do you mean to tell me that you're not bothered by Scorpius and Lily dating? He's of age, and she's not."

"He's only two years older than me," Lily snapped. "Teddy's parents were thirteen years apart. Bill and Fleur are several years apart. You don't say anything about them!"

"Yeah, but I never intercepted naughty messages between any of them," James said. "The thought of you and Scorpius...ugh. I'm scarred for life now. My brain is officially fried."

"You are so immature!" Lily stomped back into her room.

"Lily, don't stomp!" Ginny sighed. "Is today the day for all of you to misbehave?"

"I haven't done anything," Harry pointed out. "Of course, if you'd like me to change that tonight, after the kids are in bed..."

James looked disgusted again. "If there's anything worse than the thought of my little sister doing it, it's the thought of my parents doing it."

"We had to make you somehow, didn't we?"

"I DON'T WANT ANY MORE SIBLINGS!" came the voice of Lily from her bedroom. The implied statement there, obvious to the four Potters in the kitchen, was 'Two brothers is more than enough'.

"When can I move out?" Al asked, rolling his eyes.

"When can James move out?" Lily called.

"You know," Ginny muttered to her husband, "when they move out, we'll have the place to ourselves again."

"Can we stop talking about you two and...that?" James moaned.

"Or we could always just kick them out for a few hours," Harry said. "If we want some private time."

"Now I'm scarred for life, too," Al mumbled. "I'm definitely moving out as soon as I graduate from Hogwarts."

"So am I!" Lily yelled.

Ginny leaned over and whispered in Harry's ear. "Just another normal day in our house, isn't it?"

* * *

**I love the Potter kids' interactions...and naughty!Harry kind of amuses me. Please review.**

-**lunalestrange4**


End file.
